In combat operations, it is often necessary to target and destroy one or more members of a cluster of ground targets located deep behind enemy lines. For example, it may be desired to destroy an artillery or missile battery made up of a number of artillery pieces or missile launchers and one or more support vehicles, or a column of tanks which may either be camped and thus stationary or moving along an axis.
Various methods are available for effectively handling such targets. Perhaps the most effective method known heretofore is using combat aircraft which overfly the targets, identify and locate the target and then launch one or more of a variety of bombs and missiles to destroy the targets.
A disadvantage of such techniques is that they require a manned attacking aircraft to fly deep into enemy territory which can be dangerous to the aircraft and crew.
An alternative solution is the use of ground-to-ground or air-to-ground missiles. These missiles have accuracies which are at least as good as those attained by projectiles launched from manned aircraft and have the advantage of not incurring undue risk to attacking personnel. However, these missiles are very expensive, which makes them practical only for extremely sensitive or valuable targets.
Applicants' copending Israeli application 110960 describes a system for bombing one or more member of a cluster of targets. The system includes an aircraft and a multiplicity of bombs and determines the location of a cluster of targets, selects a target for each of the bombs and transmits the information to the missiles or bombs. Each missile or bomb then utilizes pattern recognition means to navigate towards the target.
Reference is now briefly made to FIG. 1 which very generally illustrates the flight of a group of aircraft with missiles thereon for bombing a battery of targets. As shown in FIG. 1, a number of airplanes 10, each of which has a set number of weapons 12 to be launched, approach an area of interest 20 in which number of batteries 22 to be bombed is thought to exist. Typically, each battery 22 comprises a plurality of targets 24. The airplanes 10 launch their weapons 12 at a distance from the area 20 and return home. The weapons 12, which typically include theron homing systems (not shown), make their way towards the area of interest 20.
Unfortunately, when many missiles are launched towards the same battery, they may all attack the same target, rather than attacking the different targets within the artillery or missile battery. Still further, the missiles do not update the location of the battery from the time it is first viewed to the time it is bombed and thus, if the battery has moved, the weapons will not explode on the desired target.